Another Cinderella story
by solatia
Summary: Every girl in my village wishes to be like Cinderella. Have a fairy god-mother, who gives her a pair of glass slippers, find her prince charming and live a happily ever after… That is… every girl except ME… My name is Kurosaki Karin, and I'm absolutely nothing like your average nineteen year old girl... HitsuKarin, obviously. Also other pairings will apear, most likelly IchiHime...
1. Part I

**A/N:**** BLEACH, me don't own… On with story… :-P…**

* * *

Every girl in my village wishes to be like Cinderella. Have a fairy godmother, who gives her a pair of glass slippers, find her prince charming and live a happily ever after…

That is… every girl except ME…

* * *

My name is Kurosaki Karin, and I'm absolutely nothing like your average nineteen (soon to be twenty) year old girl.

I also lack any step-mother and step-sisters. Heck, the only members in my family are my father and older brother. Though, they are both away at the moment and so I'm currently alone. Not that I particularly mind it…

I was also supposed to have a twin sister, but she didn't make it in birth and so the baby never saw the light of day. My mother died that time too.

I have heard my father say once that he and my mother had decided to call us Yuzu and Karin, so since I had taken the second name, my sister was supposed to be named Yuzu.

That's what I always call her at least when I talk to her spirit. Not that I could see her mind you, but it felt better to talk to her as if she was there with me sometimes.

* * *

Anyway, as I was saying, I was far beyond waiting for my prince charming to come on his white horse so as to save me.

Being raised by an only father and a brother would do that to you. I acted more like a boy than a girl.

Actually, I think that if it wasn't for the noticeable curves that had taken residence in my body since I started my teen years, and for my hair that went a little past my shoulders, I wouldn't pass as a girl at all.

* * *

I was currently on my way to a wide field on the outskirts of my village where my friends and I play soccer from time to time.

That's right, my only friends are guys and I'm perfectly fine with it.

I also wear guys' clothes as to make it less awkward when I'm with them. Even though I **am** a girl, I don't want them thinking of me like that and so treat me differently.

When I arrived there, they were already waiting so I just apologized for being late and we begun playing with the ball I had brought.

* * *

Toshiro Hitsugaya was currently on his way to town in search for a bride.

That's right, a bride…

His mother's speech from this morning was still echoing in his mind.

_"Toshiro, you are already twenty years of age and you have yet to find yourself a bride. In two months time you are going to turn twenty-one so you don't have much time."_

_He looked at her weirdly. It wasn't the first time she brought up marriage in a conversation but she had never before sounded so sure and absolute._

_"What do you mean mother…?"_

_"I mean that as a prince, you must already be married before you reach your twenty first year of age. It was like that from the beginning so you are not gonna be the one to change it."_

_"Yeah… You have told me this countless of times before, but I still don't understand where you are going with this."_

_"I want to say that if you haven't found a girl to marry you by the end of the week, I will take it upon me to pick out for you."_

* * *

He was sure that with that his mother meant he will have to marry his cousin, Hinamori Momo.

He couldn't afford that to happen. He grew up with her and it resulted in seeing her as nothing else than an older sister.

Besides, since her parent's death, she lived with him in the castle, so he knew all about her secrets. She viewed him like a little brother as well, and he knew that she already had a guy she liked.

He couldn't let his mother ruin that for her. No… He wouldn't let his mother ruin it.

This is what brought him in this stroll in the middle of the evening in the town. He only had his personal maid with him and two guards.

Matsumoto couldn't shut up about pestering him to take her together when he went out since this morning. She was practically the woman who raised him, even if she was only thirty-two herself, and so, even though she made him mad with every little thing, he couldn't bring himself to say no to that request. He knew how much she liked going out in the village.

* * *

He was out for the whole day and he still had to find someone who interested him in any way. All the girls he met just swooned at him and that bored him. He hated easy girls.

He turned to Matsumoto…

"Can we go home now…? If I see one more girl act like a horny teenager, I will lose it, I swear."

He looked at him with pity. She saw how all the girls they had encountered till now and there was not even one that acted normal when they saw him.

At least, normal like a person, 'cause they acted exactly like how everyone did when they saw the prince. His snow white hair and cold teal eyes were to die for… that's what everyone talked about at least.

She couldn't find him attractive no matter how much she tried, if she tried. She was the one that raised him so she knew him since he was a toddler. It would be like liking your own brother. That she couldn't do.

She just sighed and nodded her head as an answer to his question.

* * *

She made it in a way that they at least took the long way home, in case they met someone new.

Who knew she could be so right in her hopes…

When they passed by a field, they noticed five people playing a ball game that Toshiro used to like. She couldn't bring herself to remember what it was called, but she informed him all the same.

"Hitsugaya-sama… Why don't you go and have a little stress reliever with a game? There are some people there playing what-its-name…"

"It's called soccer Matsumoto… and, why not… after this day, a good game of soccer can probably be the best medicine."

After his declaration, with a determined face, he started making his way to where the game was taking place.

As expected, when the players noticed the prince himself coming their way they stopped what they were doing. Who would want to irritate Hitsugaya Toshiro…?

* * *

Karin was about to throw the ball in the net of the opposing team, when she noticed that the rest of them had stopped paying attention and were looking at something or rather someone in the distance.

She turned in the direction her friends had gone and noticed that the idiot enough to dare intrude with their past-time was the prince of this land himself.

Hmph… Prince or no prince, he had no right to do so. She would give him a piece of her mind.

* * *

She stormed to where they had gone and were currently talking.

First she looked at her friends and then glared at the prince who was looking at her with an amusement and confusion in his face.

"What do you want to be here…? Got bored in the palace and decided to come and have a little fun outside?"

All of them were looking at her. Even though Matsumoto's and Toshiro's face betrayed confusion, her friends' though showed only worry.

"Karin… What are you doing…? Don't you know who you're talking to…? Do you want to end in the dungeon or something…?"

Kabuki, one of her friends found his voice and whispered to her. She just turned to him.

"Of course not you idiot… I…"

"Wait, your name is Karin… Ha-ha… But that's a girl's name…"

Toshiro's interruption was rewarded with all of them to turn their attention to him. He was laughing his head off, and even Matsumoto was looking at him weirdly. She had never seen him like this before.

Karin just looked at him like he was crazy before answering with a 'duh…' tone in her voice.

"Well, of course and it's a girl's name you dobe. I **am** a girl you know…"

The laughter stopped and he looked at her unbelieving.

"You are…?"

By the look that everyone gave him, he realized that she might as well be a girl. Even if she acted and looked nothing like, she did sound like one and if he looked at her closer from another angle, she did seem to hide curves under all those loose clothing.

He just smirked.

'Mother would be furious if I bring her a girl that looked like that. She may even stop this ridiculous idea that stuck her in the head about me getting married.'

He turned to Matsumoto…

"I think that I found the one we were looking for. Girl… you are coming with us to the castle to be my wife."

Karin was speechless. Why this arrogant little twerp-prince…

"I am what…?"

His exterior had returned to a cold one yet again.

"I didn't know you were deaf. I said... you are coming with us to the castle. You are to be my wife."

* * *

Matsumoto was confused when she first heard him announce that this girl was the one, but when he repeated it, she started having an idea of what was going on his head.

She just looked at him warily to see their reaction.

* * *

This girl, Karin, was a strong-willed one, she should give her that.

She didn't give up without a battle, and a battle they did. They decided on one game of soccer… if she won, he would leave her alone, but if he won… she would came with him to the castle without any more arguments.

* * *

Unfortunately, for Karin, she lost. The one goal that was supposed to go in was stolen by him and so resulted in him winning.

With many silent protests, she went with him.

Hitsugaya had a triumphal smirk on his face as he showed the way to the castle, with Karin and Matsumoto following.

Matsumoto was sure that if the treats that the girl said were to come true, her master wouldn't live to see the next dawn.


	2. Part II

**A/N: ****There you go… the second chapter… Hope you enjoy… Oh, I don't own BLEACH…**

* * *

With a lot of silent strangle from Karin's part, they finally arrived at the castle. Without a word to her, Toshiro turned to Matsumoto.

"Show her to her room and make sure she is appropriately dressed for the meeting with my mother in half an hour. I will go and talk to her. If you need anything, just ask Inoue. Remind her that she would be the one assigned to assist this girl."

Matsumoto just bowed to him as she answered.

"Yes Hitsugaya-sama. I will be sure to do so. Follow me please."

* * *

Even though Karin wanted to protest to everything that was taking place, Matsumoto was, surprisingly so, stronger than she seemed. She just grabbed Karin by the wrist and dragged her through the hallways towards an unknown destination.

When they were out of earshot from her master, Matsumoto stopped and turned to the furious girl.

With an apologetic smile, she spoke her thoughts.

"I apologize for Hitsugaya-sama's behavior. His mother is forcing him to get married to a girl he finds in a week's time. If not, he would be forced to marry someone really dear to him, who he sees as a sister. You must understand that it was urgent. We don't have any other choice."

Karin just huffed in irritation. She was dragged in a business that she wasn't supposed to be only because his highness had to be wedded. Hmph…

"Even if that's true, why does it have to be me…?"

Karin then thought that the woman in front of her must be crazy if she was laughing at such a logical question. It wasn't even a small giggle. It was a full laugh-your-head-off laugh… with her head thrown backwards and all.

She frowned at her when she realized that there wasn't gonna be soon that she would stop this ridicule. It was starting to get on her nerves…

* * *

When she finally **did** stop, Matsumoto turned her attention on Karin and looked at her with an amused and sorry expression.

"What… Why did you laugh…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry… It's just that the thoughts of Hitsugaya-sama were amusing, and you asking made it all the more so. I'm sorry again… Um, what is your name by the way…?"

Karin sweat-dropped at her question and the whole situation in general… She had come with them, and they haven't even properly introduced themselves.

"Kurosaki… Karin Kurosaki."

"Right, Kurosaki-sama… I'm Matsumoto Rangiku by the way…"

"Don't Ever Call Me That… Are we clear…? Just Karin…"

Oh… It seems the name was a touchy subject for this girl. It was the first time she saw her ready to kill and it was only for a name… Wow… She sure was something different alright.

When Matsumoto got over her shock, she smiled. She was looking forward on seeing how things were going to work out from now on.

* * *

They didn't say anything else as Matsumoto continued on her way to the room that was assigned for the bride since this morning.

Someone was already in the room, making sure that everything looked perfect when the two women went in.

It was a girl with auburn-red hair wearing a pure white dress, with a small white apron. When she noticed their presence, she turned to them.

"Oh, Rangiku-san, I didn't know you had arrived already. Has Hitsugaya-sama found an appropriate girl…?"

Matsumoto just smiled and turned her attention to the new girl.

"Hello Orihime. To answer your question, this girl will be Hitsugaya-sama's bride. We just found her today."

This Orihime girl turned to look at Karin and gave her a small/genuine smile.

She knew how much her master didn't want to marry his self-proclaimed sister, so she was grateful that he had found someone. She was even more pleased when she noticed the simple-ness this girl seemed to have.

"Hello… My name is Inoue Orihime, but just Orihime is fine. What might your name be…?"

Karin blushed at the kindness of this girl in front of her and of how pretty she was. She couldn't help but give a small smile herself before answering.

"Kurosaki Karin, but you can call me Karin as well."

The bright smile that came from the slightly older girl almost blinded her, and didn't help with her blushing.

"Alright Karin-chan… Ne Rangiku-san, she is very cute isn't she…?"

Continued the girl turning to Matsumoto, who just smirked and nodded her approval. Then, Orihime just clapped her hands in front of her and giggled.

"Oh, how forgetful of me… We must get you ready for your meeting with the Queen. Didn't Hitsugaya-sama say that he wanted to get everything done the quicker…?"

You could practically see an animated lighting bulb being turned on above Matsumoto's head after the smaller girl's statement.

"You are right Orihime. He did say something about having the meeting in half an hour… I guess it's twenty minutes now. We must hurry."

Karin sweat-dropped at the woman's sudden realization… Had she seriously forgotten about that? How could someone be so laid-back to be able to forget an order given to them not even ten minutes ago and in such a way to boot…?

* * *

One particular thought passed through her mind as she saw the two girls coming her way like predators ready to pounce on their pray.

_Oh Kami… What unearthly situation have I gotten myself mixed with this time…?_

* * *

At least they were quick on their preparations.

They made her take a bubble bath, which she secretly enjoyed, and dressed her in relatively decent clothes.

Yes, she had to wear a dress, but at least it wasn't any ridiculous color such as pink, or too fancy.

It was a deep green color, like the color of a fully grown pine tree, which reached her ankles. She still hated that it had to be a dress, but she doubted showing herself in front of the queen while wearing sweatpants and a loose t-shirt would be very wise. She just went along with it… as long as she didn't have to wear high heels, which she thankfully didn't.

They didn't put on any make-up at all when they realized that Karin's natural beauty, hidden by all that previous mud and sweat, was more than enough.

She also wore a pair of silver earrings that seemed to be brand new. Matsumoto confirmed it when she announced that she had bought them just this morning when in the village as a gift to the new bride.

She detested them for that but the other two wouldn't let her get away with it.

It was like having a mother and an older sister… That made her a little nostalgic and sad as she remembered that even though she was supposed to; she didn't have any of the previously mentioned as a family member.

Karin got out of her reverie instantly though when she heard the knock on the door.

Matsumoto didn't even turn her attention from admiring the nineteen year old in front of her while allowing whoever it was, to come in.

* * *

A girl wearing a similar outfit to the two women present made her appearance. Though, her dress, unlike Orihime's, whose was white, and Rangiku's, whose was dark pink with some part being black, was black… accessorized with a small white apron. She had black hair pulled in a two low ponytails and deep grey eyes that looked almost black.

The new girl bowed in respect to the women present before she spoke.

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but Hitsugaya-sama has asked for your presence young princess."

Karin was confused at first as to who this girl was and whom she was addressing. That is, before she noticed the amused glance from Matsumoto and heard Orihime trying to stifle her giggle.

Recognition downed on her that she was talking about her and she scowled.

How come they are all so cool with her being what she was about to be, and who on earth told this girl to call her a princess…? She was nothing like a princess, and as so she didn't want to be called one.

She huffed in irritation and crossed her hands in front of her chest while turning away, refusing to answer to such title. This brought confusion to the new girl as she raised her head from its bowing position and threw them a look as if waiting for someone to explain.

Orihime couldn't contain it anymore, so she let out a giggle or two before explaining.

"Don't worry Ururu. It's not your fault. It's just that Karin-chan doesn't like such formalities. Isn't that right Karin-chan…?"

Karin turned to look at the girl addressing her appropriately before she huffed yet again.

"You bet that's right. My name is Karin Kurosaki and not some kind of princess… far from that actually and I'd appreciated it if never called that again."

She said the first part to Orihime but then turned to face the new comer, whose name was apparently Ururu. The other girl just nodded her head with a faint blush adoring her cheeks before she spoke her understanding.

"Of course Karin-sama… Whatever you wish…"

She left after that and Karin wasn't able to correct her about the 'sama' part. She just sighed irritated and out of defeat as her form was seen no more.

"Don't worry. That's the best you can get out of her. Just let her call you Karin-sama. It would be easier if you agree, 'cause she certainly ain't changing her mind about formalities. It's just the way she is."

Matsumoto was the one who spoke those words and Karin just huffed, again.

Orihime just giggled yet again before she turned to look at the other two.

"Wouldn't it be better if we were on our way to where Hitsugaya-sama is…? He did say he requested your presence. He is most likely in the dining room with the Queen. I believe it is time for her medicine, is it not…?"

Karin was confused.

"What do you mean medicine? Is she sick or something…?"

Matsumoto's face took on a gentle and sad expression.

"She started being weaker and weaker lately, but we hope it's nothing serious. We have called all of the doctors in the village but no-one was able to come up with a diagnosis as to what was really wrong with her. We had sent a few people to go search for doctors elsewhere too. We are currently waiting for the reports."

Karin looked thoughtful for a while. Her father was a doctor, but he had gone away a few weeks ago to a patient on the neighboring village and wasn't back yet. Her brother had gone as well, which was why she was currently alone.

She was a little saddened as she remembered her family, but when the two other women asked, she just shook her head and told them that it was nothing. They didn't seem to buy it, considering the looks they gave her, but let it pass nonetheless. They just showed the way to were her future 'husband' was more likely to be, and she just followed.


	3. Part III

**A/N****: Um… Let's see… I don't own BLEACH, and here you've got part three. Hope you like and on with the story… J**

* * *

The road to where the royal members were; was long and quite far away. It turned out that they weren't in the dining room as it was assumed before, so they spend some time trying to locate them.

Thankfully, they found someone who was able to inform them that they were last seen on the gardens.

That's where they were, so Karin was currently on her way, admiring the amazing variety and freshness the flowers around her had. Even though she wasn't so thrilled with girly stuff like that, she always appreciated a job well done. The gardener had done a job well done indeed.

The garden's beauty though, isn't the main point of this 'trip' so we will return to Karin and her angry face the time she noticed her soon-to-unwillingly-be husband.

She didn't even spare a second thought to the beautiful, but noticeably frail and slightly sick, older woman sitting by his side among the blue trumpet vines as they climbed up and above their heads.

* * *

As she was about to voice her thoughts about the whole situation in a not so kind way, the unidentified woman's voice stopped her. Even though it was sweet, like a mother's lullaby, you could also distinguish the tone of authority she obviously possessed.

Her long dark brown hair cascading down her back, before being restrained inside a head band that was a few inches above the end of her locks. Her piercing teal eyes, only a tone lighter than the only man present, cold and questioning, were turned towards her direction and were sizing her up.

If it wasn't for the reason that Kurosaki Karin ever, and I mean never, got intimidated… she would have most likely shrank so little by her embarrassment and the whole situation that not even with a magnifying glass would you be able to notice her.

As I said though, she wasn't intimidated, so she stood her ground bravely and eyed her back with the same force.

* * *

Both Orihime and Rangiku were impressed by this girl's bravery. Heck, even Hitsugaya was slightly taken aback by her reaction to his mother's staring.

Her stares were able to hold down and defeat fully grown men, and this girl was just staring back at her with the same attitude without even flinching… That was something to be noted as incredible indeed… even if he didn't like her.

He was sure that his mother would have a hard time controlling this girl, but he didn't anticipate such strength. This Karin girl was brave; he should at least give her that…

* * *

"So, is this girl the one you said you found Toshiro…?"

His mother's words cut through his subconscious and thoughts as he stared at her. He mentally shook his head before answering with the same cold tone the woman had spoken.

"Yes mother. You said to find someone and I did. This is the girl I'm going to marry."

The woman threw a last glance towards Karin's direction before returning her attention to her son.

"Very well... She may begin her training tomorrow evening. Inoue-san, please inform everyone that they are to teach this girl how to be a perfect lady and how to act. If she is going to be the princess of this land and so the queen in the near future, she would have to learn to behave."

Orihime just bowed deeply before bringing a hand to Karin's mouth to stop her obvious protest to this woman's words and spoke.

"As you wish Hitsugaya Sakura-sama… I will be sure to do so immediately."

After that, the three women were dismissed.

Once they bowed in respect; in Karin's case she was forced to by the unfathomable strength of Matsumoto Rangiku, they left, leaving the two royals on their own.

* * *

Hitsugaya Sakura was not stupid.

She had noticed the fierce and the untamable character that this girl had by the time that she laid eyes upon her.

Her; having the strength to look at her right in the eyes without a second thought confirmed her suspicions. This girl was going to turn out to be an untamable force indeed.

No matter, her son needed to be taught of how to have fun for once. Even though he is supposed to be the crown prince, he was also her son. Great responsibilities or not, she was sure that this girl would loosen him up a little and teach him how to leave.

She had apparently failed to do so as a mother, so now, she was glad to be able to appoint this task to someone with spit fire personality as this girl seemed to have.

She was also glad that this girl didn't seem to be falling for him in the slightest… No, the opposite would be more accurate in this situation.

Even if that meant a little more work on her part, she was sure that she would make it.

Sakura Hitsugaya never failed in any task that she put her mind into, and heaven forbid if she didn't in this situation in particular.

* * *

Toshiro didn't know what to say exactly in this situation as he watched Matsumoto and Orihime take, more like drag, the unwilling and furious girl away and so leaving them alone with his mother.

The first time he laid eyes upon her, he thought of her as a guy. Then, when he had learnt that she was for a fact a girl, he had to focus his gaze and attention solely on her to notice it.

Now, it was like he was seeing a completely different person than the one he remembered. He still didn't like her spit fire and rude attitude though, so apart from noticing her reactions, he didn't spare her a second glance.

Unfortunately, since his mother whole heartily agreed with this marriage, he would have plenty of time to notice her in general.

Just for the record… He wasn't looking so forward, or particularly pleased for that matter, for that to occur.

He just sighed and took a sip from his forgotten tea that rested inside a cup on the table they were occupying.

* * *

His mother didn't speak much after that and that unnerved him a little. She was just seating there, opposite him, sipping her tea and stealing glances his way.

It was like she was indifferent about the whole situation… either that, or she liked the girl.

He couldn't find a different solution to this mind-blowing problem so he just inwardly shrugged. It wouldn't make any difference if he knew the reason for her behavior anyway so why ponder on it for long…?

He had other, more important stuff to think about. No time to keep wasting on thinking about this girl and his mother sudden approval.


	4. Part IV

**A/N: ****Here you have the fourth chapter… enjoy my wonderful readers…**

* * *

Karin, after her lovely meeting with her soon-to-be mother-in-law, was dragged inside and into her 'room'.

Orihime had left to do what she was ordered while Matsumoto stayed there and told her about some of the rules and also gave her an oral tour of the estate.

Since they were told to wait for Orihime to come and weren't allowed to go out for the time being, they were forced to stay there.

* * *

Thankfully, Orihime didn't take much to finish, so a few minutes after her departure, the door opened and revealed her form together with another petite girl with black short hair and violet eyes.

Karin looked at both of them warily as they were making their way inside the huge room. Orihime introduced her companion.

"Karin-chan, this is Kuchiki Rukia… She will be one of your teachers. She will teach you in how to act more lady-like."

Karin groaned. Great… a girly-girl as a companion… How lucky… Notice the sarcasm…?

Rukia, when she saw her soon-to-be student show such behavior, throw her act of sweet smile out the window. A ticked off expression took over her face as she started yelling at her.

"You look here now young lady. You will speak when you are spoken to and will greet whoever you meet. Your answer here should have been _"Nice to meet you Kuchiki-san."_, got it… Now, say it yourself."

Karin looked at the petite girl in front of her with rounded eyes. Who knew that such a small frame could shout so loud…? Wow… The other weird thing was that her expressions changed in a split second.

After she did what she was told, if only because she got surprised, this Rukia girl smiled once more, returning to sweet girl mode. Again… just… wow. Talk about mood-swings…

She grinned at that… It seemed that she had misjudged her a lot. This girl was more like her than not…

Interesting…

* * *

The rest of the week passed fairly quickly for our heroine.

Having so much to learn in so little time was… exhausting… for a lack of better word.

She had met the rest of her teachers, as well as almost all of the people that worked there. She had also met a sweet girl named Hinamori Momo, who she later learned was the cousin of her soon-to-be 'husband'.

Speaking of him, she had yet to see him or his mother even once after that one time. With all these lessons and no time for her-self; it was hard to do so. Not that she wanted to see him or something… It was just that she wanted to give him a piece of her mind in dragging her in a situation such as this…

* * *

It was currently her tenth day here, and since it was morning, as every logical person, she was fast asleep.

"Karin-chan… Karin-chan, please wake up. I have to tell you something…"

Apparently inside this palace, nobody was normal or logical. Karin groaned as she tried to stifle the voice coming from none other than her care taker Orihime Inoue herself… Her pillow didn't seem to do the job…

She felt someone tugging it away from her face and a few second after, she was face to face with an excited Orihime.

"Alright, alright… what is it Orihime-chan…?"

She didn't even have time to be blinded from the son or the grin from Orihime… whichever came first, take your pick.

"Oh Karin-chan, I believe that you family is here… Haven't you mentioned that your father is a doctor…? Eh, some doctor named Kurosaki Isshin is now on his way to her highness' chambers. Maybe it's…"

She didn't get to finish her sentence as Karin was no longer lying in her bed but had bolted out and was currently running and on her way to where Orihime had mentioned.

It had to be her father… How many Kurosaki Isshins are there in the world anyway, who are doctors at that?

* * *

She was so excited, so as she was making her way downstairs where she now knew that her father was supposed to be, she bumped into something solid…

Oh no, scratch that. Let's make that some_one_ solid, because there is no wall or object that can grow arms like the ones that now prevented her to fall on her butt.

As she looked up, she firstly noticed the confused frown on the face of her savior. Then, as she went further up, she noticed his chocolate eyes turning from startled to confused, and then the very well-known orange hair.

One word escaped her lips as she threw her arms and hugged the man in front of her.

"Ichi-nii…"

The confused man stumbled back a little before he caught his step and straightened himself and his new passenger.

With the confusion still intact, he brought his hands and made a little space between them, looking at her in the face.

"Karin…"

The girl just grinned more."

"W-What are you doing here…?"

Before she was able to answer, a voice coming from the distance interrupted her.

"Karin-chan… Wait…"

* * *

Orihime had followed her and was now coming to the pair.

The faces of the trio were a bunch of everything. Karin was ecstatic that she was able to see her brother again, and she was grinning. Ichigo was confused looking between the beautiful newly arrived girl and his sister. Orihime was kind of the same if you exclude that she was also a little red on the face looking between the two others. Though, if that was from running or from something else, no-one could tell…not even her.

"Ichi-nii… let me introduce you to Orihime Inoue… She is my personal care taker. Orihime-chan… this is the brother I talked to you about before, Ichigo."

Ichigo looked from the girl in his arms, to Orihime and back a couple of times taking it all in as the other girl greeted him while explaining the situation more clearly.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun… As you have heard I'm the one that is assigned to take care of Karin-chan for as long as she is here. You see… every royalty has to have a personal…"

"W-Wait a minute, **WHAT**…? What do you mean royalty…? Karin…. What have you gotten yourself into this time while we were away…?"

The scowl on the young man's face turned even more scowl-ish, if that made any sense, and he turned and addressed his sibling with accusing eyes.

Karin just sweat-dropped at that and rubbed the back of her head while turning her face away from his piercing eyes.

"Well, you see… I kinda am… the princes' soon-to-be wife…?"

"You're **WHAT**…? Oh Karin…"

He sighed as he brought a hand to rub his temples. They were away for only a little more than a week… a _week_ for crying out-loud… How could his sister be brought in this king of mess in such little time…? Oh god… How do you fix this now…?


End file.
